The Batman
by annabell22
Summary: When Fionna finds a stray bat from the Candy Kingdom she decides to keep it, while hiding it from Cake. Only it's no ordinary bat at all, but the Vampire King himself. How long can she hide Marshall Lee from Cake until she catches on?
1. The Bat

Chapter 1 The Bat

Cake and I were hanging around the Candy Kingdom, hanging around with Gumball. He was having some kind of winter ball, like he always did. A lot of Aaa's royalty was there, even Ice Queen came, she was the one who provided the snow. If she stepped out of line she had to leave, though, and she never dreamed of wanting to leave. This was her paradise, princes around her, even if she was ignored all night, they were all in one place. The only thing that could have made that night better for her was if her fictional characters from the land of Ooo were there. It was kind of sweet how much she admired her characters, but kind of creepy.

Cake had fixed the gown I had gone to one of Gumball's previous balls in, it was ripped by ice, but Cake was able to mend it. It was back to its' former glory. She was amazing at sewing, like Gumball was. He always makes new and improved tuxes for himself every year. They were pretty cool, and always pink. _Always_. Not that there was anything wrong with pink, it _suited_ him. The only thing was I really wasn't one for formal occasions, I'd rather be off fighting monsters than having tea with a whole bunch of princes while in a ball gown, but it was what it was.

However, it turned out to be a nice night, I even go to dance with Gumball a few times, not that I could dance very well, I could science dance, but all he wanted to do is slow dance, given that's what most of the songs were for. I rarely saw Cake, she was somewhere with Lord Monochromicorn. I didn't want to bother her, it was one of those few nights she could be with him and not worry about the fate of princes or something. I felt the same way about being able to spend some time with Gumball. Usually I'm forced to see him because I'm always saving him, not that I minded, it was my job as a hero to save the inhabitants of Aaa, royalty especially.

When everyone had to leave Cake and I stayed a little while longer to help Gumball clean up, there wasn't much of a mess, royalty was fairly clean, with the exception of Lumpy Space Prince. It didn't take long to pick up garbage on the floor thanks to Cake's stretching abilities.

"Thanks for inviting us, Gumball, it was pretty fun," I said, sitting on one of the chairs. Gumball smiles, bringing a chair to sit next to me.

"Any time, Fionna, your Aaa's hero," he said smiling. "Glad I could let you have a night off from adventuring and constantly saving people, to have a little fun." I blush, I could tell my face was bright red, I had no idea why. I was always blushing and giggling when I was around Gumball, I was always acting like such a girl. Techinally I _was_ a girl, but I mean giggling and fan-girling. I can't even have him smile at me without laughing nervously. I start rambling on about stupid things, once I was even talking about butts. Butts! I was so terrible at talking to guys, but Cake said I would get the hang of it. I seriously doubted it.

"Well, adventuring is my fun," I said laughing. "Just going around Aaa doing hero work, you know? Just making people happy. Beating up villains and junk! It's math!" Gumball laughs, and Cake joins us.

"It's getting pretty late, Fi. Real dark," she said. I knew she didn't want to mention her fear of vampires in front of Gumball, he'd call it irrational, like I think it is, but I wanted to stay. I wanted to stay and hang out with Gumball some more, alone. Although, it was too dark out, and Cake's irrational fear of vampires made it so we had to go back home. It made it so I had to walk her home. I never got why she was so afraid of vampires, we could fight them off easily. However, she never liked to stay out at night for too long without the proper equipment to fight of a vampire with. She almost always carried things like garlic and wooden steaks. The sun wasn't exactly something we could carry with us, so I had to work with Cake's fear.

"Don't forget your purse," said Gumball handing the small bag to me. I hated this thing, it was so girly, but Cake said it wasn't proper to take my hero pack to a ball, and I guess she was right. I take it, and he kisses my cheek goodbye, wishing us a goodnight. I blush even more, I bet my face was redder than strawberries. Cake says goodbye waving, as we leave the quiet Candy Kingdom. The Kingdom never had any activity at night, the Candy people were quiet people. They usually liked to stay out of drama and mind their own business, it even got the Banana guards in some trouble a few times, but there are a few criminals among the Candy folk. The Pup Gang was just one of the crime groups in the Candy Kingdom. They were only teenagers now, but they got into some serious trouble sometimes, they've been put in jail once, but they couldn't stay since they weren't old enough. It was a shame. Those punks deserved it.

Cake and I walk out the pretzel gates, to the grass lands, it was cold. Cake had to wrap around me like a sweater, I loved it when she did that. Her fur was so soft and warm against the cold mid-winter air. Especially at the tree house, it was right near the Ice Kingdom, so that didn't help us any. It was pretty nice in the other seasons, though. It almost never got unbearably hot, but it did get really cold sometimes. Although, Cake had made me enough sweaters to have me last the next hundred years. It was just heading to the ball we didn't think to wear sweaters; we didn't think we'd be out that late.

When we get home Cake stretches off me, and goes to fetch us some hot chocolate from a mix Gumball had given us. The small purse of mine is thrown on the floor and I sit on the couch, waiting for her to come back. It didn't take long for her to get the hot chocolate ready, and she came and sat on the couch with me.

"Thank glob we got home when we did," sighed Cake. "It was getting pretty late."

"Why the sudden fear of vampires anyways?" I asked.

"A reliable source told me that their friend's cousin was killed lately, man, that's scary!" said Cake worriedly. "What if it comes after me next? Or even you? Baby, vampires are dangerous!" I laugh, vampires are not dangerous if you got a wooden sword at hand, which we do. Either way, she seemed pretty spooked about the whole vampire thing.

"Well, I'm going to bed, okay?" I asked. I wasn't sure if she wanted me to stay up alone with her sudden fear of vampires over the past few days, she's been falling asleep first lately, so I didn't know how she'd react to being up alone at night.

"Yeah, we're home now," said Cake smiling. "We'll be fine, here." I laugh, taking my stupid little purse upstairs with me. I set it down on my bed, before taking the dress off and going into some red footie pajamas, it was too cold for anything else. They were soft, too, but not as close as Cake's fur, that's what the furs on my bed were for.

I heard some squealing from my bed, and spin around, trying to button the pajamas correctly. Had a rat gotten in the house? It sounded like something smaller, but I couldn't lay my finger on it. When I had finished buttoning my footie pajamas I carefully look around my bed, but I couldn't find anything. Everything seemed to be clear of life, the squeaking had almost gone away, but it came back once I thought I was done looking. Sadly, it took me a while to realize the squeaking was coming from my purse. Had Science the rat gotten in my purse? Oh glob, I rat-napped Science! Maybe, I don't know what it was.

Slowly, I open the purse, and a small bat head comes out. How did a bat get in my purse? One thing was for sure, he or she was there, and it was pretty cute. He's just staring at me, what was I going to do? With Cake's sudden fear of vampires she'll flip if she realizes there's a bat in the house! I pick it up, and try to get it to fly away, but it looked injured, and it would leave my hand, the thing clung to it as if its life depended on it. This bat was actually starting to grow on me. I smile, and pet its' head softly, and if I wasn't mistaken I saw a small smile form on its' face. He squeals, what I think was happily, hugging my hand tighter.

"Shh, you need to be quiet," I whispered, putting a finger to my mouth. The bat seemed to understand, and didn't make a sound. I was tired, but I didn't know what to do with this little guy. Cake would come up soon no doubt, and if she saw me with this bat she'd kill it, the poor thing was hurt enough. I was pretty sure it had something to do with its' right wing, the bat wouldn't move it at all. I go into our bathroom, grabbing some medical wrap. Oddly, the bat doesn't object when I wrap the wing up, and seemed to understand the wrap's use. I was going crazy now, it was a bat, it couldn't have understood.

I go back into the bedroom, where was I going to hide this thing? I couldn't just open a window and have him fly out, he couldn't fly, or he probably would have flown out of my purse as soon as I opened it. With no other option I bring the bat into bed with me, keeping it close and hidden under my covers so Cake didn't see him when she came back.

The small animal nuzzled in the blankets nicely, closing its eyes. He was so cute, maybe Cake would let me keep him. We kept a lot of stray animals in the tree house, mostly because of Beemo wanting some friends while Cake and I were away on adventures, but she wouldn't mind a bat, right? This thing seemed to be well behaved. He hadn't seemed to want to bite me once, he looked well groomed, too. Maybe he was someone's pet, but the only person I could think of who would have a pet bat was Lumpy Space Prince, and the thing wandered into my purse. So, animal abuse I think. Either way, this thing was adorable in every way.

Good thing I hid the bat, because Cake came up soon, saying she was tired as well. She made sure there was a candle lit by her bed, probably the vampire thing. What if the bat woke up while I was sleeping and got to Cake? No, I wasn't going to let that happen! Besides, he was hurt, so there wasn't like there was any way he could fly over to Cake anyways. Good thinking, Fionna.

"So, Fi, Gumball kissed you huh?" asked Cake excitedly. She was getting gossipy again, she always got gossipy when it got to Aaa's relationships, me especially. Everyone was. "What was it like? Did you like it? Do you think he likes you? Like likes you?"

"What? I don't know, I don't know any of the answers to those questions," I said nervously. "Sure, he kissed me, but he does that a lot, he's always kissing me on the cheek goodbye, Cake. You know this. It's nothing new."

"Baby, he likes you! Open those eyes of yours!" laughed Cake. It had always been Cake who tried to pair me up with Gumball. She's always been dropping hints to Gumball about how he should ask me out. It's been the same way since I was thirteen. It was sweet at first, her trying to help me have a relationship with Gumball, but now it was just annoying. It seemed every time Cake was around Gumball she was trying to set me up with him, in her own twisted way that is. Not that I didn't appreciate it, she was trying for me.

"I don't know Cake, but he sees me as his guy friend," I laughed. "He's turned me down so many times in the past. So why would he have a sudden change in interest? I don't know anything about these things, Cake! You know I'm not good with boys! I've never been good with boys unless they're monsters looking for a good fight." This makes Cake laugh, she knows it's true, sadly. She knew it better than I did, actually. Either way, I was terrible at talking to guys.

"Baby, he doesn't see you as his guy friend," laughed Cake. "We'll talk about this in the morning." She spins over, giving me the sign to shut up so she could sleep. When it came down to it Cake was very serious about her sleep. Sometimes I think she slept a little too much, but she was a cat and I was a human, so our needs for sleep were supposed to be different, according to Gumball that is.

Tiredly and carefully, I look to the small bat that had nuzzled itself on top of me and in my arms, sleeping peacefully. I couldn't hide this bat forever, I knew that. She was going to find out eventually. I have never been able to hide anything from Cake for long. She could read me like a book, an open book. But, so could a lot of people, so it wouldn't a very hard thing to do with me. So what was I going to do with the bat when I, or it, woke up? I have gotten pretty far in life by winging it, but was that such a good idea to do with something as fragile as this little guy's life on the line? My tired body said yes, I'd think of something in the morning.

Although, when I woke up, strangest thing, there wasn't a small bat on me anymore, there was a living, breathing person laying across me. Shit, I had let a vampire into the house.

**X-X-X**

**Author's note**

**I know I am in the middle of 'Color Blind' but I came up with this and just… I am so much better at FIolee in my own mind, but besides that, I am planning on continuing color blind, I just wanted to test this out. I want to know if people will be interested in this. So… review, favorite, follow, you guys know the drill ;)**


	2. The Man

**Chapter 2 The man**

He was right there, on top of me. A living, breathing vampire was sleeping on top of me. I couldn't hide this from Cake! Cake would just have to wake up to see this guy in my bed! First of all, he was a vampire, and second, it was a guy! There was a guy in my bed! His jet black hair was all over my face and his fangs were rubbing against my chest. I catch a glimpse of his vampire bites under his red collar, but I try not to stare at them. It was making me feel worse about the situation. How was I going to get this guy off me without waking Cake? Slowly I lift his head off me; there was drool on my chest, gross!

His eyes lazily open, looking around, trying to piece together where he was. Then he looks to me, smiling nervously. He seemed nervous, this guy better be, the sun would be rising soon, and rather he liked it or not, he was leaving, sun or no sun. Cake would absolutely flip out. First thing was first, I needed to get this vampire off me and conscious of the world. Then, I have to quietly get him out of the room, but this guy was looking around still, and looked super tired.

"What the junk, man? Get off me!" I whispered. The guy looked at me curiously, sitting up, but still on my legs, but at least I was able to sit up now, but it was still awkward. First of all, who was this guy? He had the nerve to play me for a place to crash for the night, but the small medical attention I had given to the 'wing' had turned into a sling for his right shoulder. He inspects it, before bringing his arm out of it, and it seemed to be fine.

"Thank you," he said, inspecting his arm. I thought he hurt his wing, would that even go into his human form? I nod curious about him, now, who wouldn't be about a stranger who woke up in your bed? He was wearing a black and red plaid shirt and some blue jeans. That formed more questions in my head, what happened to his clothes when he turned into a bat? Did they just disappear, because I didn't see any clothes on him in his bat form last night. I had tons of questions for this stranger, but he couldn't stay in the bedroom.

"You can't stay in here," I whispered. I pointed to Cake, and he looked over to her curiously, floating over to see her. She swats the air, but nothing big. "Follow me." The boy nods, and we go into the bathroom. When he comes in I shut the door behind us, to be sure Cake would think I was taking a bath or something. I wanted to make sure she wouldn't just barge in when I was talking to him. "First of all, who the glob are you?" He seemed to be in his late teens, and just looking at him I could tell he thought of himself as a bad boy. He smiles, fangs coming out further, and his dark eyes become brighter.

"Marshall Lee the vampire king," he said smiling. A King? This sneaky bad little boy couldn't be a King could he? Where's his crown? He didn't dress like a king, he would have been at the royal ball, right? If he was royalty, well, I guess he was. That's where he must have snuck in my purse. The question was, though, what kind of king sneaks into a girl's purse at a party? A vampire, maybe, but I doubted he was a king.

"What the hell were you doing?" I asked. "What were you thinking? You… you… Vampire!" I couldn't come up with anything else to call him… vampire. It was his species, I pulled that one together myself, but the fact that I couldn't come up with something for him made Marshall Lee laugh, even his laugh annoyed me. I don't know why, though, it just did. It made me want to hit him, it was mocking me. He was in _my_ territory right now, so if he thought he was going to mess around with me, Aaa's hero, he was sadly mistaken.

"If you must know, a certain someone shooed me in to your purse, and then Gum-Butt-"

"Gumball," I interrupted. He looked at me, not understanding the point of my interruption. "Gumball. His name is Gumball. Don't call him Gum-Butt." Marshall Lee shrugs, not seeming to care how much I didn't like it.

"Well, anyways, he handed it to you, and you know the rest," said Marshall Lee floating in midair, leaning back like he was in a reclining chair. "You threw the bag, I got hurt, and we both know that sister of yours would have killed me on the spot if I came out any time later." Was I really the reason Marshall Lee's bat wing was hurt? I did throw the purse a few times, I guess I must have. Now I kind of felt pretty bad, but he wandered into my purse, so it was his fault. He should have been more careful on who he hitched a ride from.

"Sorry about that I guess," I said, not truly caring myself. Marshall Lee shrugs, not caring either. Good, because he wasn't getting any empathy from me. "But you can leave now. You seem to be all better now." He came to the ground now, smiling. Damn that smile.

"Technically this is my house," said Marshall Lee smiling. "I carved a ML in this tree a long time ago, it's in the living room. I saw you covered it up with some picture…" There was a ML carved in the tree, I mean, I never thought much about it, but Marshall Lee. That made up the initials ML.

"And your point is?" I asked, pretending I had no idea what he was talking about. "My sister and I own this house, got it? Some stupid initials aren't moving us out." He laughs again, making me upset, again.

"I'm pretty sure it does," he said smiling deviously. "What would that sister of yours say about arguing with a vampire? You don't want to fight with me you know. I bet you know what vampires are well known for." He brings his fangs out, on purpose this time. He was threatening to suck our blood? Oh, no, this guy wasn't intimidating to me, a little strange, but not at all intimidating.

Although Cake would be terrified and give this guy whatever he wants based how badly her fear on vampires has been lately. Even if I did want to stand up to him, it would be too loud and I would wake up Cake. I couldn't risk waking her up right now. Not while I was trying to work my way around this vampire and find out his real business here. I couldn't do that with Cake bugging me about the constant possibility of death, I was an adventurer with countless enemies, there's always the possibility of death. Just because there was a very powerful creature among us doesn't mean we'd have to back down in fear. We're always going against strong folks, like the Ice Queen for example. We go against her almost once a week, and it just makes us stronger, also an advantage if we were going to need it the sun was starting to rise. So there was a number one vampire weakness right there.

I didn't think this guy had any interest in biting me anyways. All night, he had the opportunity to bite me if he really wanted to. I woke up with no bites or anything, not that I know of that is. All that I had when he woke up was some drool, but that was something I could live with. He was not getting the upper hand in this argument, not this stupid vampire.

"This house was abandoned for years, Marshall Lee! So it's ours! We pay taxes to the Candy Kingdom and everything!" I argued. It was stupid, but yes, Cake and I had to pay taxes to Gumball every once in a while. Once Gumball even let himself in to collect the money himself. That in itself was a little over the top, but I knew him, he would never take more than we owe. He was a very honest man. Unlike this guy, what did he want from me anyways? He had to have a bigger reason for wanting to stay. He could have gone through all hours of the night.

"Keep it, you good little girl," he said, crossing his arms and a long snake like tongue coming out of his mouth. "Thanks for spending the night with me."

"If my sister wasn't sleeping!" I mumbled, trying my best not to yell at him. "I'd… you'd so be… undead to re-dead! Just… why… blarg!" Marshall Lee laughs some more, taking my hat. "Hey! Give it back!" Again his little laugh comes back, mocking me. Golden hair flows to the ground of the bathroom floor, and down my shoulders and over my eyes. This is why I wear my hat.

"Geesh, you've got some hair," he laughed.

"Give back the hat. Now!" I jumped, trying to get him, but he just floated higher. This makes me grab his foot, and drag him down from his floating position, and I wrestle him down to the ground, before he floats in the air, and I'm wrestling him in the air.

He spins, and I wrap my legs around him, I'm hanging upside down. However, that wasn't going to stop me from getting my favorite hat back. I kick him in the gut, and he doesn't seem to be effected. He uses his one free hand to tickle me, trying to get me to let go of him. I'm laughing now, and I was worried we'd wake up Cake, but it wasn't like I could stop my laughter. I even had Marshall Lee laughing, now. I was having a hard time hanging on, and was kicking at him to let me go. I guess I accidentally kicked him in the boingloins, and he hits the ground, the hat was mine.

"What the heck, Fionna?" he hissed. I didn't even care how he knew my name anymore. He seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"It's what you get!" I said smiling, putting my hat on again. He doesn't respond, and I don't even know if he heard me. I kneel down once my hat was secured back on my head, and my hair was tucked away safely. "Dude, are you okay?" He shakes his head, oh glob now I actually felt bad. Cake said to never kick a boy in the boingloins. She said it was very _very_ bad for them. She wouldn't mind this right? "I'll get you some frozen peas!" Marshall Lee nods, as I run out the door to the bedroom ladder to the freezer. I was taking care of him again.

The peas were hidden under some old strawberry ice cream, I was hungry myself, so I grab that, before going to Marshall Lee again. Cake looked to be sound asleep, good. I go into our bathroom, and he's still on the floor, I must have kicked him harder than I thought I did.

"Here, I'm sorry," I said blushing, handing him the peas. He places them on his groin, slowly, and lets a small sigh of relief. "I didn't think I would kick that hard, and just, I didn't mean to kick you in the boingloins! The gut, maybe, but not the boingloins."

"I was asking for it," he laughed. "Want to hand over some of that strawberry ice cream?" That creep wanted some of my strawberry ice cream? He's lucky I got him a bag of peas, not that we were going to eat those peas now, I have to remember to throw them out when he's done. "Please, Fionna. I'm starving."

"I thought vampires drank blood," I said rather confused with his request.

"No, glob more vampire stereotyping, no, I drink the color red, which is why I was at the Candy Kingdom," he said, explaining some more things. "But that doesn't mean I'm not a villain. I'm not from here, I'm from the Nightosphere. So about that ice cream..." I sigh, handing him the spoon and the ice cream bucket. He digs in, and I basically lost my breakfast, fantastic. However, it beat having him suck my blood, not that I was worried about that at all.

"So, you're not a bad little boy?" I asked curiously. Marshall Lee stops shoving his face with ice cream and looks at me, not getting my question from the confused look I was getting from his face. "I mean, you're not a villain like you said you were. The Candy Kingdom is full of red, so you weren't out sucking blood. You're not a total bad little boy, right?" Marshall Lee laughs, shaking his head.

"What? A bad little boy? No, that sounds so stupid," he laughed. "Good little girl, Fionna." He makes me laugh, and he smiles. "I'm more of a demon. Literally. I'm half demon."

"Half demon and half vampire? Cool, pretty cool," I said, and it was. Half demon sounded pretty cool, you'd never guess he was a demon, though. He looks nothing like a demon. He was pale, light pale, blue skin, dark eyes and jet black hair, he looked more like a human than a demon, other than his goblin-like ears. If anything, he was kind of cute… _What, no, Fionna, stay focused. He is a demon. Demon._

"Yeah, I'm pretty rad," said Marshall Lee, going back to eating the ice cream. "I'm not starting to grow on you, am I, Fionna? That's what it looks like."

"No way, demon!" I said laughing. "You're just going to focus on that boingloin injury so you can get out of the tree house before my sister Cake wakes up so she doesn't kill you again and your whole 'half demon' reputation goes down the toilet." Marshall Lee smiles, another spoonful of ice cream going into his mouth.

"You know, if I didn't know any better I'd say you don't mind having a vampire in the house unlike your sister," said Marshall Lee, now getting annoying.

"It's not the vampire thing, it's the whole sneaking in my purse and sleeping in my bed kind of thing that got me angry, besides, I told you, it's my sister, she'll try to kill you if she knows you're here, so you better get out of this tree house as soon as your loins feel better," I laughed.

"Fine," he sighed.

"I'm going to go check on my sister," I said going in my room, and just my luck, she was waking up.

**X-X-X**

**Author's Note: If you have seen the Bad Little boy leak you probably notice all of the references. SORRY I COULDN'T RESIST! But yeah, after being one of the first to find the Bad Little Boys preview I just had to work in as many lines from their song as I can. If you guys want I can send you a link of the preview before it's taken down and if you haven't seen it already. Just tell me in the reviews if you want to see it and I'll send you a link! So yeah, favorite, review and follow! And thanks to the people who already have! Means a lot you guys! I love every one so keep it up!**


	3. Little Friend

**Chapter 3 Little friend **

Cake in her bed, eyes still closed, but I could tell she was trying hard to open them. I make sure I remember to close the door behind me so Cake didn't see Marshall Lee on out bathroom floor with our peas on his boingloins. This makes Cake's eyes open, and wander over to me. I smile, waving nervously. She yawns, stretching out as cats do, before leaving her beloved drawer.

"What are you doing up so early?" asked Cake tiredly. "The sun's not even risen yet, Baby. You're usually asleep at this hour." I shrug, trying not to seem nervous around Cake, she has known me for so long, she could read me like an open book. We grew up together, she knew me better than I did, it was a good thing sometimes, but right now it's just a bad thing, because she could tell something was up. "Fi, is something wrong? Does it have something to do with Gumball? Is it what happened at the ball?" I shake my head, and she nods. "I'm going to make some bacon pancakes, why don't you go take a shower and put on some clothes for the day?" I nodded, I needed to go back to the bathroom anyways, back to Marshall Lee. As Cake goes down the stairs I go back into the bathroom, to Marshall Lee who was sitting on the ground.

"You're sister's up, huh?" asked Marshall Lee, already knowing what was going on. I nodded, he must have listened to Cake and me talking through the door. That snoop.

"Is it that obvious?" I asked, obviously I looked as worried as I was. Sure, this guy was seriously on my C-list right now, but he didn't need to be burnt into ashes by Cake or anything. C-list or not, he didn't need to die for it. If you died for being C-list so many people in Aaa would be dead right now. No it was D-list people who got the boot. They were the people who deserved to be killed. People like the Lich, you had to be pretty bad to make it on the D-list.

"Just a lot," he said smiling.

"Well, you've got to leave," I said firmly. "Unless you want to die by some vampire weakness you've got to get out of this tree house."

"I don't see that happening anytime soon," said Marshall Lee.

"Why, why can't you leave?" I asked, not getting what he must be talking about.

"Go outside and check back with me," said Marshall Lee. I knew what he was talking about now, the sun.

"That sounds like a personal problem," I said crossing my arms. "Besides, you're safer in the sun, trust me." Cake would kill this guy using every vampire weakness she could think of, I know she would. She'd break out our garlic, take apart the chairs and attempt to push him into the sunlight. He would be better off outside than in this tree house right now, Day time or night time. Cake would try to kill him.

"You're a hero, right?"

"Well, yeah, what does that have to do with-"

"Isn't it your job to protect the innocent? Especially royalty?" asked Marshall Lee smiling. "Would your _code of honor_ allow it? To allow a king to die?" It was sad how right he was, no my code of honor wouldn't allow it. No matter how much I wanted to shove him into the sunlight right now. I did want to know how he knew about my code of honor, but at the same time I wanted close to nothing to do with this guy.

"No," I mumbled. This makes Marshall Lee laugh some more, he was right and was able to make a fool out of me. "So what do you suggest?" Marshall Lee turns into a bat, sitting on my shoulder, squeaking.

"How's this?" he asked. I missed his little bat self. It was pretty cute. I was a total sucker for cute things. How could someone so devious, so manipulative be so adorable as a flipping bat? He was a demon! How could he be an adorable, fluffy, little bat?

"Once the sun goes down you're gone!" I said, shooing him off my shoulder, trying to tune out his cutness. He nods, flying out of the bathroom, closing the door. This was risky, having Marshall Lee stay in the tree house like this, but he couldn't go outside in the sunlight or he could die. Why in Aaa didn't he just leave last night when he had the chance? While Cake and I were sleep he could have walked home! Even if he was injured that didn't mean he couldn't have gone into his human/ vampire/ demon form and go back to wherever it is he is from, right? I wasn't being insensitive was I?

Assuming I'd be okay, I strip down so I could take a shower. My golden hair leaves my hat again, and I run the water so Cake wouldn't ask why I didn't take a shower like she told me to do. I get in, the warm water feeling nice against my skin due to the cold air of the bathroom, although with the steam that quickly changed. The bathroom was soon very warm, it made it so I never wanted to leave. I always loved my alone time in the showers, it always gave me time to think, and right now I needed that.

Cake could not see Marshall Lee, even as a bat. She's been the one to push out bats into the sunlight, to see if they'd burn into dust. Which in its own way was rather brutal, but vampires were considered evil in just about everyone else's eyes. So why wasn't Marshall Lee in my eyes? I mean, he was annoying, but I couldn't see him as evil, more like an irritating friend.

How in any way was I thinking of Marshall Lee as a friend? He was a vampire who played me for a place to sleep for the night. He even admitted to being a half demon. That's not right! He was half demon, so why was I even considering him as a person? Demons are heartless, soulless monsters that prey on the weak and helpless. Although, Marshall Lee didn't seem to exhibit any of those traits, unless playing me for a place to sleep counted, which in a way I guess it both does and doesn't. Either way, this guy was half demon, so why was he hanging out with a hero like me? True, he did say he didn't actually kill people, but he could have just been lying so I didn't kill him. I will sleigh anything that is evil, it's my job.

I'd have to be careful on how I judged this guy, villain or just a guy who likes to play games. Lumpy Space Prince played Cake and I once so he could write a smut book on how he got us to like him and stuff, but he's weird. Although, would I have to apply the same thing to Marshall Lee? His story seemed more innocent than Lumpy Space Prince's by a lot. He wasn't here to watch us and get information on how to pick chicks up, I don't think anyways. At least, he didn't give off that kind of personality. I got a _bad boy_ impression off him, but he did say he wasn't like that. Why did my relationships with boys have to be so complicated? They were just guys! It wasn't like they were five ton swamp monsters or even have the randomness or craziness of the Ice Queen! Guys should be easy to read compared to those two things, right?

Finally, after a long time of thinking, I turn off the shower, and dry myself with a towel before getting into my adventuring clothes. My short, navy blue hero skirt and my light blue t-shirt came first. Then came my knee socks, I would put my shoes on later, besides, they were still downstairs.

"Baby, your food is ready!" called Cake from downstairs. "Hurry up!"

"I'm coming, Cake!" I said going down the ladders, going through our second living room to our living room/dining room. I sit at our table, and Cake sets everything down.

"I noticed the ice cream was gone," said Cake suspiciously. "Did you eat it all last night while I was sleeping?" Cake was so motherly, sometimes it was annoying, but I didn't mind half of the time.

"No," I said worriedly, grabbing some pancakes and trying to hide my guilty expression.

"You suck at lying, Fi," sighed Cake, pouring herself some orange juice. "But Glob, it was a new thing of ice cream, wasn't it? Why'd you eat it all? Come on, I wanted some of it too!" I sigh, feeling pretty bad for having Marshall Lee and I eat it all like complete pigs.

"I'm sorry," I confessed. "I guess I wasn't paying attention while eating it. I didn't mean to eat it all on you, Cake. I'll be careful when getting a late night snack next time, okay?" Cake nods, seeming to have forgiven me on the subject completely. It wasn't like I took and hid her catnip, I never would have heard the end of that if I did. Cake's been addicted to catnip lately, very addicted to Catnip. Ever since Lord Monochromicorn gave her some, she's always had some around the house, she got a little loopy when she had too much, but that rarely happens. She's usually pretty good about her catnip intake.

"So up for some kick butt adventures today?" asked Cake finishing up her breakfast. "We could go spying on the Ice Queen, or stop by Flame Prince's house if you want."

"Nah, I don't think so," I said lying down.

"You feeling okay?" asked Cake worriedly. "You almost never turn down an adventure unless you're sick. Are you sick, Baby? Are you going to need a trash can to hurl in or-?"

"I'm just feeling lazy today," I laughed. "Can't a girl feel lazy no questions asked?" This makes Cake laugh as well, picking up our plates.

"No way, Girl, you have to burn off all that Ice Cream fat!" said Cake.

"You calling me fat?"

"You know what I meant!" Cake laughed. "But seriously, that is not healthy. Remember the last time we got lazy and ate a bunch of ice cream? Dude it took you super long to lose all that weight! We can't have that again!"

"It was one tub, I think my bod can deal with it," I sighed. "It's just one day, Cake. I just want to stay home and watch television…"

"Did Fionna get her little friend?" asked Cake putting her hands on her hips. I nod, lying obviously.

"Can you go to the Grocery Kingdom for me and get some tampons?" I asked feeling rather embarrassed. Even though I knew I didn't need them I needed Cake out of the house for as long as possible. She couldn't be here while Marshall Lee was here. He'd get caught, and I needed to investigate him some more.

"Sure thing, Baby," she said kissing my forehead. "I'll be right back. Don't like, bleed over everything…"

"Caake!" I said, my face turning red. This makes her laugh, she never understood why things like this embarrassed me, especially when it was just her and me alone. Although, I didn't know if Marshall Lee was listening in on this private conversation. Cake says goodbye, going to the grocery kingdom, leaving me alone with Beemo, and Marshall Lee whom she has yet to discover.

"Everything clear?" asked Marshall Lee coming from behind the couch.

"As clear as it's gonna be," I sighed. He flies onto the couch with me, turning back into his (what I assumed to be) normal form. Thank glob, his bat cuteness would no longer have an effect on me. "You're lucky my sister left, Marshall Lee. If she didn't you have no idea how hard it would have been to hide you!"

"I can figure junk out, watch this," he said turning invisible. This makes me punch him, playfully, not hard like I wanted to. "Ow! What the junk, Fionna?"

"You're a real poo brain you know that?" I sighed. "Instead of a bat you could have been invisible… glob it, dude, how stupid are you?"

"Whatever," he said smiling. "You totally like me…" What?


	4. C T Cat-zone

**Chapter 4 C. T Cat-zone**

Me, like him? What kind of world was this guy living in? Obviously not the real world. Was he flirting with me? What was with this guy? No one, I mean no one, flirted with me and got away with it. I was an adventurer, a heroine, I didn't have time for stupid relationships. Especially not relationships with manipulative, demons and vampires! Cake would never forgive me if I liked a vampire/ demon!

"Oh come on, Bunny," he said smiling. Bunny? Where'd Bunny come from? Who was Bunny? Since when did we give each other pet names? I never okayed it, I never was going to okay it, why was he doing this? Was he trying to get me to say I liked him? He should just give up now if he thought he would get me to like him.

"What the plum is wrong with you?" I shouted. "No way, Marshall Lee! Quit flirting or I'm kicking you out of the tree house, understand?"

"Fine," hissed Marshall Lee, but this big smile wouldn't leave his face. That smile was going to haunt me forever now. Why was I letting him bother me? He was just a bad little boy. He was a guy who is saying here no matter how many times I try to push him out. At least he wasn't a total pushover like Gumball and the other princes. I'm always having to save them, this guy was added now. I was taking care of another royal figure now, great. This guy thinks I like the needy type? If anything I'm more for the guys who are all about adventure and fighting! Not dudes who go around taking advantage of girls, I absolutely hated that. So whatever he thought was going on, wasn't, and never will.

Marshall Lee wouldn't stop bugging me all day, it wasn't about the love thing, but he was flirting, thinking I wasn't picking up on it, but I totally was. It was getting annoying. However, I wasn't going to let him on that I knew about him flirting with me, he didn't need to know that I knew. Maybe it would make him go away for all I knew this guy gave up on girls easily. However, someone who climbs into a girl's purse to get into her house must not give up on one easily. Well, maybe he was persistent in getting what he wanted, but that didn't mean he wouldn't eventually give up on me. I showed no interest in front of some of the other princes, and a few of them stopped hitting on me. Maybe it was just because they thought I liked Gumball, but either way, Marshall Lee was not getting me to admit to anything.

Beemo was off somewhere, and I didn't know if that was good or bad. Cake could have seen Marshall Lee using Beemo's camera eyes. Beemo didn't erase her memory; Cake and I never asked nor wanted to know. Erasing someone's memory was wrong. There was no way I could do that to Beemo after how close she is to Cake and I, even if she does see a glimpse of Marshall Lee I could bribe her, I could do something for her. Anything to get her to not squeal about Marshall Lee to Cake.

"Fionna, do you have any more strawberries?" asked Marshall Lee coming up to me while I was reading some dating advice by C.T Cat-zone. "What you reading there? The heroine isn't a nerd is she?" Marshall Lee takes the book, reading some of the pages I have skimmed through. "_When meeting a new guy you can't come on too strong if you like the dude. First of all, looks are key. Make sure you don't look like total butt or he won't look twice at you!_ Oh glob Fionna, what have I got you reading? This advice is terrible."

"I'm not taking it!" I said, swiping the book back. "Thanks to you I can't play my video game system and this book is just funny, alright? Besides, I use it sometimes."

"Like on me?" Marshall Lee laughed.

"No! Not on people like you!" I said, crossing my arms. "I can kick you out at any time I want! I'd remember that if I were you Mr. Vampire King!" I make Marshall Lee laugh again, and a long serpent-tongue exits his mouth, he was trying to scare me now. "Go away if you know what's good for you." He hisses, floating away, and I get back to the terrible romantic advice book.

"_Now if this guy likes you, and you don't like him, you need to be as annoying as possible. Do whatever turns him off, if he hates girls who wear red, wear it! If he hates girls who giggle all the time, become the Queen! Do whatever you can to creep the guy out! Do all of his turn offs! Even if it makes you a disgusting person you can't have some creepy guy flirting on you all the time. If he creeps you away get him away from you do whatever you can! –C.T Cat-zone."_ Was the book right? I knew Cake told me this book was terrible on relationships for guys, but this seemed like it'd work. First thing was first; I needed to know what Marshall Lee hated in a girl. Maybe that'd keep him away from me. I had nothing to lose, right? It's not like we were friends or anything, so any relationship in question wouldn't be lost.

"Fionna, where are your strawberries?" called Marshall Lee from the kitchen. "I'm getting bonkers hungry!" I just sit still, ignoring him, continuing to read more by C. T Cat-zone.

"_Plus, this technique is an easy way to see if a boy likes you for real or not! If a dude likes you he can see around your flaws and the things that drive him cray cray he absolutely loves you! But if not he'll find you super weird and leave you. So if you really like the guy, and you don't want to risk losing him, I do not recommend trying this, but whatever. You're going to do what you want no matter what I say. So whatever…"_ Glob, what if Marshall Lee still went after me, was the book right? If he went after me even after I drove him _cray cray_ does that mean he genially likes me?

"Fionna! Strawberries!" shouted Marshall Lee. Again, I ignore him, looking through the book some more. Maybe it had some more advice on this topic. C. T Cat-zone was actually being very helpful on this topic. I wanted to know more, who said this girl was crazy? She was being a big help while dealing with Marshall Lee. "Fionna, I am talking to you!" Marshall Lee comes in the room, and doesn't appear to be happy that I wasn't paying any attention to his little needs. He could deal with it, I was busy.

"I know, I heard you, I'm not death you know," I said, closing the book this time, so Marshall Lee wouldn't know what I was previously reading this time. "You're a grown man, where do you keep strawberries so they don't get bad? It's not a hard question to answer, Marshall Lee."

"So why didn't answer when I asked you?" asked Marshall Lee smiling. "Was it too hard for the heroine to answer?"

"Oh shut up," I said smiling. "Check in the fridge you big softie for a vampire."

"Softie, oh no, Fionna, you did not just go there!" he laughed. I smile, and get up from my chair, putting my hands on my hips.

"Yeah, I did just go there! Glob, I might not be death but you are!" I laugh, making Marshall Lee hiss. Did I strike a small chord with him? It seemed like he didn't like being insulted very well, but on what? I'd have to probe some more to know. "So go get your globbing strawberries yourself, unless you've forgotten where they are already." Marshall Lee hisses, going into the kitchen by himself and I follow him. He was searching through or fridge, looking for the strawberries he wanted so badly. I go next to him, helping him search. He smiles seeing me help him, and we continue looking.

"So you came to help me after all?" he asked smiling. "Well I found them." He holds up a small bag filled with them, as he swings it around. "You want some?" I shrug, before he sucks the color from the strawberry, throwing it into my mouth. I manage to catch it somehow, eating it. It tasted the same as a nice red strawberry, but softer. I liked it; I liked it a lot, actually.

"Thanks," I said smiling. "That's pretty cool, how do you do that?"

"Vampire, genius," laughed Marshall Lee. "It's not something I have to try at. Besides, you wouldn't like it; it tastes too much like blood. You don't drink blood do you?"

"No!" I said blushing. "I mean, I taste my own blood all the time, but I wouldn't sit down and drink it! Red, maybe…" Marshall Lee laughs at me, what was so funny? I was just curious about what red tasted like. That wasn't so bad was it? "What's so funny?" Marshall Lee shrugs, his smile getting bigger.

"Eh, I don't know," laughed Marshall Lee.

"Then what's with that face?" I asked. "I'll take the strawberries back!"

"Oh no you won't!" laughed Marshall Lee, tackling me to the ground. I laugh, and push his arms off me, getting on top of him now. He hisses, throwing me off him with ease. I go back at him, and he floats up in the air, dogging my attack, spinning around and pinning me once again. I hear a squeal from the other side of the room, it couldn't have been Marshall Lee. I look up, afraid it was Cake, but thank glob it was just Beemo. Beemo!

"Fionna, who is this strange boy on… Fionna! Cake said no tier fifteen!" Beemo squealed. My face turns red, it must have been. Beemo thought Marshall Lee and I were doing tier fifteen?

"Beemo! No, this is a friend of mine," I said, hating myself for using the word friend, but whatever kept Beemo quiet about Marshall Lee.

"Oh, a friend of Fionna's?" Beemo inspected Marshall Lee curiously. "You don't look like someone Fionna would be friends with… Fionna, you're sure this guy's okay being here?" I nod, and Marshall Lee puts an arm around me, making me shrivel. I knew why he did it, but it still unnerved me. After everything we were talking about earlier this made it uncomfortable.

"And Beemo, don't tell Cake we had company over," I said. "I never really asked if it was okay… and… well you know how she gets." Beemo nods, still studying Marshall Lee carefully. I wonder what she thought was going on between Marshall Lee and me. What she thought was tier fifteen, but now I wasn't so sure. I think she was picking up on how we were basically strangers, she was picking up how awkwardly we were acting just touching each other. "Please, Beemo, it would mean a lot to me. I don't feel like getting in trouble today… please!"

"Fine, but only because Beemo owes you," said Beemo, backing away slowly. What did Beemo owe to me? What had I done for her? I wasn't questioning it, she was going to keep her mouth shut and not tell Cake, so why would I question her on not telling Cake after I almost begged her not to tell? Marshall Lee is smiling again, and even though Beemo had left his hand was still around me. It was sad how long it took me to push it off, but it went right back to where it previously was, annoying me even further.

"Marshall, get off," I said, throwing his hand off again. He laughs, and he goes back to floating.

"Geesh, you're so touchy," said Marshall Lee laughing.

"Don't go down that road with me," I said. "You're lucky I haven't kicked you out yet, you got that? And I'm seriously thinking about it right now!" Marshall Lee laughs again, making me stick my tongue out at him.

"Maybe I do and maybe I don't… you have no idea what it is I want," said Marshall Lee. "Maybe I came here to suck all your blood… maybe turn you into a vampire… you have no idea what I want from you." I had some idea.

"Well whatever," I said sighing. "Leave me alone and we won't have that issue. Okay? Why won't you leave me to my business?" Marshall Lee shrugs, picking up the strawberry bag again, sucking the red from the fruit, turning it a dark grey before feeding it to me. Still, I liked the taste of the _colorless_ food, not able to taste the difference between a colorless one and a normal red one. Either way, I didn't mind. Either way, it kept Marshall Lee's fangs out of me, so I was okay with him sucking some strawberries grey.

"So, when the sun goes down, we're going separate ways?" asked Marshall Lee curiously, his fangs still inserted in a strawberry. "So after this, we're never going to see each other again?"

"Why would we?" I asked, not understanding where he was coming from. "Why would we ever need to see each other again? You're a trouble making vampire… why would you want to hang around a hero like me?"

"Well, what kind of _villain_ wants to be on a heroine's bad side?" asked Marshall Lee smiling. "Especially one who can kick butt as good as you can. All I hear is good junk about you, Fionna. Even if you are a human girl, or mortal, you're a good heroine, Fionna. It's a good thing that machine thing came in, or I would have been dead real soon."

"Oh, I wouldn't have killed you, Marshall Lee," I said laughing. "Maybe just continuing wrestling you in a tough guy contest, but never kill!"

"Ah, so has the young adventuress finally taken an interest in me has she?" asked Marshall Lee, over confidently.

"Sure," I said smiling, making Marshall Lee looked socked. "Why not?"

.

**_((Author's note: the advice given as from C T Cat-zone in this (J.T dog-zone in the official show) I interpreted from the small readings you can pick up in the actual show and thought this sounded like something they would say... Sorry if it doesn't!))_**


	5. A date

**Chapter 5 A date**

"And don't even start thinking it of like-like either," I said, seeing the look he was getting on his face, and even though I came out I said like didn't mean like-like the look didn't leave his face. Glob it, why'd I have to open my mouth? I was going to regret this all day, but thankfully on my part, Cake came back soon, so Marshall Lee turned invisible.

"Baby, I've got the stuff," said Cake holding up tampons, plain as day. I take them quickly, Marshall Lee was around here somewhere, and this junk is personal. So the thought of him watching all of this made me blush, and I could tell by the look on Cake's face I was blushing a lot. "Calm down, it's nature, Baby. Go take care of yourself or whatever." I swipe the box from her, blushing again. I head into the bathroom, and make a lot of noises with the box, making it seem like I was using one of them for Cake's sensitive cat ears. When I had _finished_ I go out into the living room and sit next to Cake who looked rather tired.

"You tired, Cake?" I asked curiously, bringing the cat into my arms and petting her back, Cake always loved that.

"Bleh, I got into a fight with some dog," Cake said. "The dude was a total jerk…" I laugh, but felt bad I couldn't have been there to help Cake with her dog problem. Well, in a way I guess I was helping Cake back here at the tree house, trying to get rid of Marshall Lee and everything. She would like that I was trying to get rid of a vampire infestation, however, I wasn't trying to kill him, which Cake would have liked to see.

"Poor little, Cake," I said scratching her chin. She always loved that. "Sorry I wasn't there to help you with that dumb dog…"

"It's alright, Fi," laughed Cake. "I totally understand. You were having problems. Did you eat while I was gone? You want something to eat?" I shake my head, for the last question, and Cake nods, looking relieved she didn't have to cook anything.

"I could make you something, though," I said, getting up. "You want some catnip or maybe some coffee?" Cake shakes her head, sinking further into the couch, she seemed tired.

"Fi, I think I'm going to bed," said Cake yawning. "We were out pretty late last night and the day before I don't even think we slept… so I'm going to bed. You just do what you want, if you decide to leave the tree house leave some kind of note for me to read over. Can you take care of the junk in the bag I put on the table? It's not much, but the ice cream will melt." I nod, as Cake makes her way to the bedroom ladder, lazily stretching up into our room. Quickly I grab the bag Cake had brought home and stash everything away. She had brought more strawberry ice cream, since Marshall Lee and I ate the last gallon, some more sauce and noodles. Looks like Cake was going to be making spaghetti for dinner tomorrow.

I wondered where Marshall Lee had flown off to. He had to be around here somewhere, the sun hadn't set yet. I knew he was invisible right now, but what if he was upstairs with Cake? It wasn't like I could just go upstairs to Cake and ask if she's seen the Vampire King in the tree fort. She'd kill me. When I finish putting things away I go back to the couch, and I see Beemo, playing a video game on herself. Gently, I poke her, making her turn the game off and her face mode comes on, looking to me.

"Fionna!" she chirped happily. "Is the thing gone? I haven't seen it anywhere…" I shrug, I honestly didn't know, but I was being left alone, so it couldn't have been a good sign. He was bugging me about nonstop before, so what was he up to? Maybe he was upstairs, if Cake was still up, which I doubted, I could make an excuse of having to use the bathroom. Although, how badly did I want to know where Marshall Lee was to risk being caught?

Apparently enough to go up the stairs, and thankfully Cake was fast asleep, her being the first thing I looked to in the room. I scanned the room, no sign of Marshall Lee, but my dresser drawer was open. Was he looking through my stuff? I go up to it, and realize, this was my underwear drawer. That pervert! I sigh, shutting it, now I was looking for Marshall Lee. What was he doing going through my stuff? My underwear drawer?

Looking around I notice a lot of my stuff up here had been messed with. My demon sword wasn't where I usually kept it, it was gone. Had Marshall Lee taken it? Or had I misplaced it? Either way, Marshall Lee and I were having a talk when I found him.

Still trying to find this troublesome vampire I look around Cake's and mine room some more, looking for more clues of what Marshall Lee was up to. He didn't seem to have touched anything else. Then I go into our bathroom, and it seemed like he hadn't even gone in there, good, the bathroom was an extremely private place, and I have no idea what Marshall Lee would have done if he would have stumbled upon one of Cake's or mine girl things. Things like tampons, Cake's new birth-control that she has been bugging me to take for some odd reason, just because she had kids of her own she worries about me which is insane, or just different lotions and stuff. Marshall Lee didn't need to know what we had in our bathroom. Carefully I exit, before going down the bedroom ladder, seeing Beemo playing herself again, but she was giggling.

I go up to the couch, and attempt to sit, but I hit something. It was Marshall Lee, who became visible again, and when I saw him he got a good slap.

"What the Glob, Fionna?" he hissed, rubbing his cheek. "What did I do? I've been out of your hair, what do you want me to do?" He was playing dumb, I hated it when people did that.

"I saw you went through my underwear drawer, Marshall Lee!" I said crossing my arms. "Dude, that's extremely pervy! What the plum is wrong with you?" Beemo seems shocked, and the video game is turned off completely.

"Calm down, Bunny," Marshall Lee was smiling again, but I wasn't amused. "I hid there when your sister came up the stairs in bat form… so I didn't go through it or anything, I didn't even think to look through it, that was your underwear drawer?" I studied him carefully, and assumed he was lying about it not being my underwear drawer, but it was the top drawer, so his story was convenient.

"Well what about my sword? It's not grey now is it?" I asked, still trying to get answers out of him.

"I haven't touched your precious sword," he sighed. "Sorry, but I can't help you there…" I nod, trusting him for some odd reason. "Did the heroine misplace her weapon? Is she defenseless now?"

"Actually, I have a few swords, it's just the one I'm missing was passed down to me by my dead mother," I said, smiling. "It's my favorite one… but… I guess It'll turn up sooner or later… sorry I blamed you for it…. But in my defense you were in my underwear drawer."

"Not by choice," laughed Marshall Lee. "It's not like I even paid any attention to those precious little panties of yours… but I'm going to take a guess… blue?" I growl a little, yes, most of them were blue. Didn't pay attention? There was no way he didn't pay attention, I could tell by the look on his face. "I'm right? Cool, but If they were red…" he licks his lips, smiling deviously.

"Don't. You. Dare," I said, wanting to shout. "One more reply like that and you are out of the tree house, sunset or no sunset." Marshall Lee laughs, bringing the serpent tongue back in his mouth.

"Are you guys dating?" asked Beemo.

"Yes!" said Marshall Lee putting an arm around me forcefully. "She loves me so much!"

"No!" I said releasing his grip. "Beemo what the plum, no! And Marshall Lee I swear you are so close to being kicked out right now it's not funny!" Marshall Lee smiles, turning back to Beemo who was watching his every move, it was obvious he was vampire now, so we had to be careful and watch Beemo carefully in case she wanted to go and tell someone, by someone I meant Cake, about there being a vampire in the tree house. So I had to think of a way that would keep Beemo in the same room as us, without her noticing time passing by. Heat Signature.

I go down to the tree house's treasure room, leaving Beemo and Marshall Lee confused, and rummage through the endless treasure. I found a lot of Cake's Romantic Comedies, those things were so boring, what was with people before the Great Mushroom War? People need action, adventure, I guess some comedy was okay, but who wants to know every detail about how this one girl couldn't figure out to choose between a sissy vampire and a puppy dog for a werewolf. The fights weren't even all that graphic in those movies. Cake liked them, so I put up with them as we found more movies on the characters. Romance is _okay_ as long as it's in the sidelines of a movie and there's not like a make out scene every twenty seconds.

Still looking through the pile of movies I found some action adventures, but I was looking for my all-time favorite horror movie, Heat Signature. I bet Marshall Lee liked horror movies based off his attitude. After looking for what seemed like forever I found the first three movies, before going up the stairs to find Marshall Lee half asleep on the couch and Beemo went back to playing herself. What was I supposed to do? Let Marshall Lee sleep or something? Beemo was obviously content, but I did want to watch Heat Signature now, so if Marshall Lee was watching or not it was his problem.

I poke Beemo and shocked her face mode comes back on, as she takes the movie before putting it in her butt, the warning coming on. I remember how scared Cake and I were when we first found out about this warning, but after some research Gumball said the warning meant not to make any copies of the movie. Whatever that meant Cake and I didn't make any copies, that's a pretty dumb law. You'd think people would want other people to watch their movies. However, as the movie started I saw Marshall Lee stir before sitting up, rubbing his eyes tiredly. He looks up at me, then to Beemo, and take's the box to the video tape, examining the title.

"Have you seen this movie yet?" I asked. "I've got up to number three, so we can watch the whole series if you want…" Marshall Lee nods, putting the box back down, looking to Beemo again.

"A thousand years old and I haven't managed to see this movie," said Marshall Lee smiling. "Must be a pretty crappy movie, Fionna."

"No way, Marshall!" I said smiling. "Heat Signature is like my favorite movie! You'll love it!" Marshall Lee smiles, watching the movie, apparently taking my word for it. We watched the commander and private go under water. The Submarine crew who enter an area where they detect the enemies heat signature, but they are unable to find their own, freaky stuff. Marshall Lee starts laughing at the movie, but not at it, more like with it. Apparently horror to him meant a comedy, but I was still pretty shaken up, no matter how many times I've seen the movie, it was still kind of scary every time.

The men try desperately to find their own heat signatures, but were unable, but the enemy was getting closer.

"If we can't find our own heat signatures how does the enemy know where to find us?" asked the private worriedly. "How are they finding us?"

"I don't know private," said the commander, trying his best to stay calm. Still, Marshall Lee was laughing, finding this movie hilarious. I guess he really did like this movie; he seemed to be enjoying himself. Good, at least we weren't worried about Cake at the moment. Although, he was being a little loud, and Cake's ears were rather sensitive, but she was tired when she came home, so I assumed he was fine.

When the first movie finished Marshall Lee insisted we finished the series, making me smile. He did enjoy the Heat Signature movies, good. Beemo puts the second movie in, making Marshall Lee curious about the sequel. I remember Cake made me wait another day when I first watched the Heat Signature movies. She was too scared to go on with the movies, making me pretty upset, sure I was a little scared too, but unlike her I was able to tough it out and continue watching. However, I still wanted to watch it with Cake, so I waited like she asked.

The second movie went by quickly, we didn't even notice the sun went down, but now I was like Marshall Lee and wanted to watch the third movie. It wasn't that long, there would be plenty of time for Marshall Lee to be able to go back home. So we put the third one in, and waited for the stupid warnings to be over before the movie started, and screams and a desolate world came across the screen, making Marshall Lee's face turn blank, maybe a little fear in his expression.

"Turn it off," he said, attempting not to look at the screen.

"But it hasn't-"

"I said turn it off!" he hissed, interrupting me. Shocked I have Beemo turn off the movie, and was confused. What had set Marshall Lee off?

"Marshall, do you want to talk about this?" I asked, worried about him. "Why can't we watch the third movie? Was it getting too scary for you or something?" Marshall Lee shakes his head, taking the tape from me.

"This isn't a movie," he sighed, "I don't know about the other parts, but this isn't a movie, not this one." I was shocked, was this actually footage from the Great Mushroom War? It was pieced together like a movie. Were the other movies really footage from the Great Mushroom War? Either way, Marshall Lee didn't seem to want to see any of it.

"I'm sorry," I finally managed to figure out something to say. "I didn't know or… I'm sorry Marshall." Marshall Lee sighs, putting an arm around me, bringing me in close.

"It's fine, you didn't know," he laughed. "It's not like you would have known. This junk happened forever ago… I should probably be going then, huh?"

"Yeah, that'd be smart," I laughed, getting out of his grip, for the third time today. "Hey, can I have my tape back? I know someone who'd love to see some actual footage from the Great Mushroom War." He throws the tape at me, smiling.

"Don't watch it for amusement though, okay?" he said, rather firm. "It's pretty personal junk, yah know?" This makes me nod, if I would have known this was real Great Mushroom War footage I don't know I would have even been able to watch it. What happened to some of the humans in this movie was pretty insane.

"I won't," I promised him.

"Fionna, how would you feel meeting up with me, in the Ghost Kingdom on Saturday night? I'm playing with my band there, and after the gig we can do whatever… something adventuress I thought you'd like or something. We could beat the stuff out of skeletons or something. It's cool if you don't want to go or whatever. I understand."

"No, sounds fun, I'll make sure I'm there," I said smiling. "We can totally beat the stuff out of zombies and skeletons, sounds fun. And I didn't know you were a musician. I play the balloon, but that's it."

"The balloon?" he joked. "You're kidding, right?"

"No way, man! Okay, I play some flute, but that's as far as I go," I laughed. "Now get out of here, before my sister sees you! I'll be at the Ghost Kingdom, alright?" Marshall Lee smiles, floating to a window, opening it for himself.

"Cool, it's a date," he said leaving me confused. I just agreed to a date with the Vampire King?

**X-X-X**

_((Author's note: Sorry for the troll in the beginning, but meh... so what do you guys think about Marshall Lee fooling Fionna into going on a date with him? Or do you even think it's a date? Answer in the Reviews also some ideas would be appreciated, might use a couple, also, if you guys see some Bad Little Boy refferences in future chapters... It is because it was like the best episode ever and you guys who have seen it cannot deny (;))_


	6. Little People

**Chapter 6 Little People **

There was no way Marshall Lee just conned me into going on a date with him. I should just say I forgot or something, no that'd be mean. Plus if I didn't he's a vampire, he'd probably come and suck my blood if I did. How was I going to go with Cake always down my back about vampires and junk, to go see a vampire? Her number one fear, vampires were her number one fear. It was kind of like me with the ocean, just the thought of our fears made us cringe.

Maybe I could tell Cake that Gumball asked me out on a date. That he asked me out on a date and I wanted to go privately. Cake would understand if I said that, right? Whatever got her to allow me to go on this _date_ alone. She couldn't see Marshall Lee. Sure, the guy isn't totally bad, but he is a vampire, something Cake would never approve of. Not that I needed her approval. I was old enough to make my own decisions, old enough to trust my own judgment. I know Cake was just looking out for me, but she was a little protective, making it hard to get things around her. How I was able to hide Marshall Lee without Cake finding out was a mystery. She has always been able to tell when I'm hiding something from her. Mostly because I am so open. She already knows all of my expressions, which could be good or bad depending on the situation.

After half an hour of trying to figure out what to do I gave up and headed up the bedroom ladder to bed, letting myself fall on top of my soft animal skins. Looking up at the celling I wanted to be able to fall asleep. I wanted to be able to forget everything for a few hours. Although way too many things were racing through my mind. Too many outcomes to Marshall Lee's and mine _date_ could happen. What if I actually started to like him? What would Cake say if I liked Marshall Lee? Or was this whole date a setup to try to fight me. He didn't seem like that kind of guy before, but I was still concerned, The son of a demon and the Vampire King. No one knew what he could be up to. Why would some vampire, some king, crawl into a girl's purse and pretend to be a helpless bat? This guy was unpredictable.

He wasn't like Gumball, if this were Gumball who asked me out on a date I could have pictured our night perfectly. He would have wanted to take me to some place in the candy kingdom, preferably alone. The place he took me would have a _Gumball_ touch to it. Something well thought out, and to my liking. Knowing him he'd bake something for us, cream puffs or something. Truth is I've thought of something like this before. I've had a crush on him for such a long time I've thought of our date before. I even reenacted it with the little people Cake and I found once. The little people!

I could use the little people to see how the date would go! First when finding the little people I did some pretty messed up stuff. I tried setting people up with other people. People like Gumball and me, Ice Queen and Beemo, other strange pairings, some of them seemed to work, but it all went down in the long run. Everyone Cake and I knew were in that bag, it formed new people as you gained a relationship with someone, it could be bad, neutral or positive, either way there was a little person in the bag representing them, so a new Marshall Lee should have spawned.

Carefully and quietly I walked to Cake's drawer, searching through the things she kept in there. There was a ton of stuff, some emergency magical tear drops, some pictures of her and Lord Monochromicorn, a few of her kittens too, some kind of blow up balloon in a small package, flat and circular. It said _condom_, Cake never told me what it was, but I've seen one before, they look like big balloons. ((Oh Fionna, you're so innocent and naïve)) I look some more before I find a small brown bag labeled _The Little People._

Without opening the small bag I take one final glance at Cake. She seemed to be sleeping rather deeply. This relieves me a little. Cake would flip out if she saw me playing with the little people again after what happened the last time. Little Fionna and Little Lord Monochromicorn were making out, and she totally flipped out on me. So whenever I wanted to try out some things I had to do it in secret, I've done this one other time. When I wanted to ask out Prince Gumball I had little Fionna do it, but she was turned down. She was crying for about three days. It was really sad. However, that was a long time ago, and with what I have learned, once put in the bag for longer than a week they forget everything you have done to them in the past, so things would be normal setting like it is now.

I put the bag on the table, making sure it was still sealed, before going around the tree house, grabbing some things for the setting of the land they were going to run around in. I make sure I put up some book houses, setting them up roughly like a small Aaa. Putting three books together I make the Candy Castle, quite pleased with its stability. Filling some thimbles with water I place them around the small Aaa, hoping they'd serve as ponds or something. Any source of water.

Finally, I take out all of the little people. Little Cake was in the 'tree house' which ended up being a small bonsai tree. Little Gumball was in the large complex of books I had created, as he went around doing his business, unaware of his purpose in my own kind of experiment. I wonder if the real Gumball would find what I'm doing scientific and would support what I was doing. He was all about science and everything, however I go back to focusing on the little people again, putting everyone but little Marshall Lee and Little Fionna in their places. I left some of the stupid people in the bag. Like Tristan, the goblin queen and a bunch other C-list people.

Little Fionna and Little Marshall Lee were finally taken out of the bag, and put on to a small child's book I used as a stage, since Marshall Lee did say our date would be during and after his band played. With him he has an ax, but he starts strumming it, guitar chords illuminating from the Little Marshall Lee's axe. It sounded nice. Soon he was singing in **_Wa_**s. This made me wonder what he was singing about, what the song was, but at least the wa sound to it sounded nice.

Then Little Fionna decided to join him, and their voices together actually sounded pretty nice. When they had finished the song they were laughing, and they sat on the book stage, their legs dangling off. Still talking in **_Wa_**s I was curious as to what they were talking about. Little Marshall Lee's smiling, still strumming his guitar as their conversation carries.

Curious, I take the guitar, and set it next to Little Marshall Lee, making him put his arm around Little Fionna. With the Little People this was considered a big romantic gesture, so I wondered if Little Fionna would accept it. She looks at it confusingly, then to Little Marshall Lee who was smiling deviously, pushing it away from herself. Little Marshall Lee seems to blush, doing it again, but this time by his own actions, and Little Fionna's face turns a bright red.

"Wa wa wa wawa?" Little Fionna said, face still red. Little Marshall Lee just shrugs, smiling and scooting in closer to little Fionna. Little Fionna's still blushing, but she seems to accept the cuddle, going up against him herself, making Little Marshall Lee smile. They start talking in **_Wa_**s again, and things to be going smoothly. Neither Little Fionna or Little Marshall Lee seemed to be upset at any time. Was this how our date was going to go? Me and the real Marshall Lee? I had to add in some interferences after they started kissing, starting to scare me a little.

I pick up Little Cake from the Bonsai tree, and place her right in front of Little Fionna and Little Marshall Lee, causing her to hiss, and start to charge after Little Marshall Lee before Little Fionna steps in front of her, protecting Marshall Lee. This makes Little Cake stop, yelling and hissing in the **_Wa_**s. I could see small tears form in Little Fionna's eyes, yelling back at Little Cake's face, confusing me. What had happened? What had been said? Would Cake really be this upset to start yelling at me like this and make me cry if she found out? Still carrying on with my experiment I see Little Marshall Lee pick up Little Fionna, making Little Cake stretch up to eye level with them.

They looked at little Cake for a moment, things were quiet, before Cake was calmer giving more **_Wa_**s to Little Fionna and Little Marshall Lee. Although, whatever Little Cake had attempted saying didn't seem to matter to Little Fionna and she started yelling again, tears still flowing down her face, making Marshall Lee hold Fionna tighter. This made me feel so bad. What was I doing to them? However I shook it off, they were only toys. I had to convince myself this to continue. Then I made Little Lee float her away from Little Cake, and set down by a thimble I had put out filled with water.

Little Fionna and Little Marshall Lee were alone again, although it was different this time. Little Fionna's face was buried in her knees, she appeared to be crying badly. I felt really bad watching my other-self cry like this, but it wasn't like this stuff would really happen. And things could still turn out alright.

Little Marshall Lee has his arms around Little Fionna again, saying some things softly and quietly. It makes Little Fionna laugh some, and look up to Little Marshall Lee, taking her head away from her knees. He had actually managed to cheer her up. That makes me feel better about everything else I was going to do to the two of them.

I then take Little Gumball from the _Candy Kingdom_ and set him down with Little Marshall Lee and Little Fionna, who had their arms around each other at the moment. Upon seeing this Little Gumball's face turns a bright red, and his eyes narrow. He doesn't say anything, he's just standing there, and seems to be quietly yelling. No sounds are coming out of his mouth. What was he doing? He was just making weird hand motions, and Little Marshall Lee and Fionna haven't even seen him yet.

Soon I push Little Gumball into Little Fionna and Little Marshall Lee, getting tired of them all not knowing of each other's existence. The Little Fionna and Little Marshall Lee poke their heads up, looking to Little Gumball who had more of an angry expression on his face now. While Little Marshall Lee seemed to dread the sight of Gumball. Did he know him? Did Gumball know Marshall Lee form somewhere? I suppose it's possible, Marshall Lee did say he was a vampire king, so that would mean he attended royal meetings just like Gumball did. It was an obligation to royalty, so Marshall Lee and Gumball must at least recognize who each other were, and they seemed to show some obvious signs of it.

Still, only silence is thrown across the three. I didn't know if it was the awkward of it all, or if there was nothing to be said. Whatever it was, I didn't like it. They stood there, not saying anything, giving each other the stink eye. What could be going on between them? I now look to Little Fionna, who seemed just as confused as me. Made sense. She is a smaller version of myself.

"Wawawa, wa wa wa wawa wa wa?" Little Gumball appeared to be asking a question, his eyes were narrowing at Little Marshall Lee. His arms were slowly crossed, he was waiting for something, while Little Fionna and Little Marshall Lee sat in the _grass_ by the _pond._ I could only assume this was what items were like in their dimensional plane. I could never be sure unless I saw things from Little Fionna's prospective.

"Wa wa wa wa," hissed Little Marshall Lee, finally saying something, not that I could understand any of it. I couldn't understand anything, making me angry. Couldn't the magical being who made these toys at least make them speak English or something? Maybe Morse Code so Cake could decode them. Whatever it was they were saying, none of them looked very happy, or pleased with the other's appearance.

"Wa'wa wa wawawawa," Little Gumball mumbled. "Wa wa wawa." Hissing, Little Marshall Lee charges at him, and it was very quickly too. Little Gumball didn't have time to react and he was instantly pinned to the ground, Little Marshall Lee's eyes turning a dark red and descending into large black holes. A long serpent-like tongue coming out, his fangs showing along with his other sharpened teeth. I could see the fear in Little Gumball's eyes, as he attempted to get the small vampire off him, not that he was small in their world.

Little Gumball kicks Little Marshall Lee in the gut, sending him flying a couple feet, and he was able to get up. Now, Little Marshall Lee's angry, and he turns into some kind of large Octopus monster, making Little Gumball step back and squeal a little. He's picked up by one of the octopus's tentacles, hissing and shouting in **_Wa_**s once again.

"Wa, wa wawa!" said Little Fionna tears coming to her eyes. Little Marshall Lee, the octopus, turns to Little Fionna, same as Little Gumball. They're blushing, as Little Marshall Lee goes into his normal form, basically throwing Little Gumball to the ground, causing him to grunt a little. "Wawa!" Little Fionna runs to Gumball, I assumed she was attempting to make sure he was okay, but he shrugged her off. Pushing her away, and he wasn't looking at her. "Wa wa?"

Not answering her he gets up, brushing himself off, he probably had dirt all over him. Coming back to the ground Little Fionna looks to Little Marshall Lee, her expression looked mixed. She looked angry, but there was also some sympathy, seeing how it was Little Gumball who came out and seemed to be the one who picked the fight. However, none of them seemed to care who started what. It happened.

Then I hear Cake moving upstairs, I assumed she was waking up due to all of the yelling the Little People were doing. Quickly I shove all the little people into the bag, knowing everything paused unless they stayed in the bag for more then a day, then everything that had been done was erased, not that I needed anything else.

I needed to keep Prince Gumball and Cake away from Marshall Lee and me while on our date, it was plain and simple, well, not so simple. First I had to come up with an excuse not to have Cake around me when I leave the house all dressed up and mysterious. I couldn't lie to Cake well, so I was going ot have to be careful.

Again, going back to hiding what I was doing I bring the books into a pile, except for the one written by C. T Catzone, and hiding the others beneath the table. Everything else went with the books, while I stayed, pretending to read while Cake came down the stairs, rubbing her eyes in an attempt to wake up. I wave, and her eyes are fixated on me, curious.

"Baby, what are you doing up?" she asked, obviously tired. I could tell she was tired just by her tone. I hold up the book and she scoffs. "That book sucks, Fi. I hope you're not taking the advice. I can give you better advice than this chick can. You do know that, don't you?" I nod, and give a small chuckle, even if I was about to follow the advice in this book, but yes she was right, most of it was bad.

"I know, Cake, just reading it for a good laugh," I say, making her appear to calm down a little. "No worries, Cake, I know better now." She nods, yawning and stretching out, she jumps up on the table, sitting down.

"You want anything for breakfast, Sweetie?" she asks, a small tired small coming on her face. "You want some coffee or maybe some waffles? I can make you anything you want, okay?" I smile, but it slowly fades.

"Cake… can… can I go somewhere Saturday?" I asked, blushing. Cake smiles, laughing a little.

"Of course, Baby, we can go anywhere-"

"Alone," I said, interrupting her. "I want to go alone…" Shocked, she studies me, I almost never asked to go anywhere alone. It was a rare occasion when I wanted to be separated from Cake. "And… I… I want you to make me a dress if it's not too much to ask… I could help you if you want!" Cake knew me, this was out of character, but then I see her smile, was that good or bad? Was her smile something I should be afraid of right now?

"You going on a date, Baby?" she asked excitedly. "Did Little Fionna finally get herself a boy?" Little Fionna, maybe, but not me. I wasn't entirely sure how things would go, Little People were over affectionate and emotional anyways.

"Yeah," I said smiling. "I guess she did."

**X-X-X**

_((Author's note: Oh my glob, I am so sorry this took so long, guys… I bet you were expecting something longer… with school and everything it's been tough, and then I'm having some family problems to top everything off, to writing hasn't really been easy. But, for those of you who read Fanatical Publishing Magazine notice this is actually in there! So if you don't have a subscription to the magazine you should get one. It's mathematical guys, check it out if you get the chance. Sorry for the ad xD)) _


	7. Date

Cake smiles, giving me a playful noogie, before I push her away, fixing my hat and tucking my hair back inside. "Who is it, Fi? Do I know him?" then she gasps, grabbing my arm excitedly. "Is it Gumball, Baby? Did you finally say yes to him?" I shake my head, pushing the overly excited cat away from me. What was I going to tell her? She was going to kill me if she found out I was going on a date with a vampire. Even if it was to save her fur.

"Uh… Y-yeah, it's Gumball," I lie, "But I don't want you coming with me or questioning him about it! It'll just mess things up and make them oobers awkward, alright? S-so if you wouldn't mind being cool about this… I'd appreciate it." Cake just sighs, nodding.

"I understand, Baby Doll, I'll make you a dress, alright?" I smile, hugging Cake close, as she squirms in my grasp. "I… I can't breathe!" Laughing I let go as she heads up the stairs to her sewing machine to get started on my dress. She was being so cool about this, for now. I knew I couldn't hide this forever, even if this date didn't mean anything. I was doing it because I didn't want to upset the Vampire King. Cake's terrified of vampires enough as it is. If we had one constantly around the tree house, just to scare her, it would make things ten times worse, and I didn't want that at all.

Saturday came sooner than I had anticipated, and all that time Cake wouldn't let me see the dress at all, not even one little peak. That made me sort of angry, but Cake seemed very excited about this one. I didn't see what the big deal was, it was just a dress for Glob's sake. However, she was strangely excited about this one.

Saturday night Cake had me close my eyes as she went into the closet, excitedly grabbing it and having me bring my hands from my eyes, revealing the dress. It was baby blue spaghetti straps and had a small navy blue ribbon around the waist, the colors almost exactly the same shade as my normal t-shirt and skirt. It was perfect.

"Cake, I love it!" I said excitedly, hugging Cake.

"Let me help you get in this thing and you can get goin' alright?" Cake smiles, helping me slip off my clothes. She slides on the dress carefully, wiping the cat fur off it, before admiring me and giving a weak smile. "You know, you could take off your hat, just a suggestion. Your hairs gorgeous, girl."

"No thanks," I say, tugging my hat on tighter. "I like my hat. You know this." Cake smiles, looking out the window before looking back to me.

"Make sure you're back by midnight, no tier fifteen kind of things, tier two at most, you got that?" she hisses, her voice become serious. I didn't even know what tier fifteen was, Cake didn't trust me enough to tell me what it was. All she told me was that's what made her pregnant with the kittens, and I didn't want some kid to stop me from adventuring, even if it would only be for a little while like Cake's did.

"I won't," I say, my face turning bright red. "Not that I know what it is anyways…" Cake looks at me smiling.

"It means keep your dress on, girl," Cake explains. "Okay?" My face gets redder, why would I want to take my dress off anyways? I nod however, and it seems to be what she wanted. Good, I didn't want to upset her. "Good, now go and have a good time. You can call me whenever you want and I'll come and get you, alright? Just say the word and I'll come running."

"Cake, come on, you know me, I'm going to be fine, it's only Gumball," I said lying again. I felt awful lying to Cake, but what other option did I have?

"Okay, go go, have a good time," Cake smiled, pushing me out the door with her tail. "Remember, be back by midnight or I'll be out there looking for you! Understood?" I nod again, she sure was worried about me, but I couldn't complain, she didn't know much about what was going on, I refused to tell her.

"Bye, Cake!" I say, walking off to the cemetery. I could only imagine what Marshall Lee had waiting for me. Maybe it was a trap, and I was weaponless. I was being paranoid, I was strong with and without weapons, so I would be fine.

Arriving at the cemetery I hear some music coming from the stage in a coliseum, it could've been Spirit Waves, they performed all the time. However, it didn't sound like them. Curiously, I walk to the coliseum, to see Marshall Lee with some other people on stage performing.

"…And it's killin' me when you're away,

I wanna leave and I wanna stay.

I'm so confused.

So hard to choose,

Between the pleasure and the pain.

And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.

Even if I try to win the fight,

My heart would overrule my mind,

And I'm not strong enough to stay away.

There's nothing I can do.

My heart is chained to you.

And I can't get free

Look what this thoughts done to me

And it's killin' me when you're away,

I wanna leave and I wanna stay.

I'm so confused.

So hard to choose,

Between the pleasure and the pain.

And I know it's wrong, and I know it's right.

Even if I try to win the fight,

My heart would overrule my mind,

And I'm not strong enough to stay away…" Marshall Lee was lead singer, and he was actually pretty good at it. The crowd was going crazy for him. He was good. His band was good. I saw one the Ghost's drums the label _Scream Kings_, which I guessed to be the name of their band.

"Thanks for coming out tonight guys!" a girl had taken over the microphone now. "It was totally math havin' you guys come out!" The crowd starts to go crazy again, screaming and squealing excitedly. "You were a fantastic audience! Goodnight!" The curtains were lowered and whistles started coming from the crowd as things like "I love you Marshall Lee!" where shouted, making me roll my eyes.

Carefully and avoiding people I walk down the stairs, being greeted by people who recognized me as I continue down the stairs. I jump onto the stage, allowed passage by some guards given I was Aaa's heroine and crawl under the curtains, wiping dirt off my dress. There were people everywhere backstage, I look around, calling Marshall Lee's name, wanting to get this stupid date over with so I could go back home to Cake. Knowing her she was nervously talking with Beemo, trying to convince herself I was going to be okay.

I hear some hissing in my ear and I squeal, punching what I later learned to be Marshall Lee in the face, instantly feeling bad. "I am so sorry!" I apologize as he rubs his face, an irritated look on his face. Crud, I already made him angry and it hadn't even been a full minute yet.

"It's fine, you didn't mess up my cheek meat too bad," Marshall Lee sighed, putting his hands to his hips. "So what did you think, Blue? It was pretty good don't you think?" A cocky smile was spread on his face, as one always was.

"Yeah, you were pretty good," I admitted, making him chuckle. "Yeah yeah, let's just get this date over with already, alright?" Marshall Lee picks me up, making me squirm a little before he floats away from the stage and to a small pond nearby, a lot like the little people practice date I had created, making me blush bright red.

"Oh come on, it'll be fun," Marshall Lee teases, sticking his serpent like tongue out at me. "I got some cream puffs, should be good. I stole them from the Candy Prince, and from what I've heard, and tasted, he's a good baker." I stop and look up at him. He stole from Gumball? Of all things, he stole some cream puffs? Where would he get those from? I know he made some at the party, but that was Wednesday, they would have gone bad by now, right?

He takes a paper bag from under his shirt and pulls out a cream puff, handing it to me before I shake it off, it smelt a little weird, that and it had just come from under his shirt. I wasn't taking anything from him. Not food at least. He just shrugs, turning the puff grey before throwing it into the pond.

"Whoo! Big splash! Heh, I give it a seven," he laughed, giving me a playful nudge on the shoulder before sucking the color from another one and handing it to me. "Want to try? It's hopeless trying to top mine, but I bet you could do pretty well if you wanted to." I shake him off, pushing the puff away from me before he throws it in my lap, a goofy smile spread on his face. "Come on, try it. It's fun." I sigh, lazily throwing the colorless cream puff into the pond. "Boo, zero… fail, y-you fail. You're being a real wad you know that?"

"You know, being forced to come to a cemetery isn't exactly something fun," I point out, making him raise a brow.

"I didn't make you do anything," Marshall Lee chuckles, floating in the air a little, his hands holding his head as he smiles, his fangs showing clearly. "You came out here all on your own, even dressed up a little. What's with that thing?"

"My sister made me this, thank you!" I say, crossing my arms. "She worked really hard on it and was really super proud of it!" He laughs, taking the fabric in his hands and examining it with his fingers.

"It's a piece of crap," Marshall Lee said, running his hand down the lacing. "I've seen Gumbutt, sorry, Gumball, make better." My eyes narrow at him as my hands slowly turn into fists, as I held back every instinct I had to lunge at him and start pounding in his face for talking bad about my sister. No one talked bad about Cake, it just wasn't something I allowed.

"I happen to like it," I said, making him laugh.

"You would."

"What's that supposed to mean, Marshall?" I ask, tilting my head curiously.

"Just means what it means," Marshall Lee shrugged, confusing me, but I didn't think too much of it, I could tell he was just messing with me, I didn't know why, though.

"Sure, whatever," I sighed, looking up at the moon, bringing my knees to my chest and wrap my arms around my legs. There was a small breeze blowing my bunny ears and golden hair around. I remove my bangs from my face. "So what do you want to do, exactly? You are the one who told me to meet up with you here."

"I don't know, you hungry? I could go get us somethin' to eat," Marshall Lee said.

"Uhh… no thanks, I don't eat peeps," I said, my face turning dark grey. "The most I eat from people is from Candy People or Meat Woman, but that is it! And not unless they agree to give it to me!" Marshall Lee starts laughing again, playfully punching my shoulder, it wasn't all that hard.

"I already told you, I don't normally eat people," Marshall Lee laughs, now putting an arm around me. "I was just going to have us head over to the Strawberry Fields and pick us some strawberries. Unless you really wanna go hunting for people or something, whatever it was you were thinkin'."

"No! No! I'm not hungry," I said, shaking my head vigorously. "I'm fine, thanks! I don't need anything to eat."

"Too bad, you asked what I wanted to do, so let's go," Marshall Lee laughed, taking my arms in his hands and floating in the air. That was a mistake, asking him what he wanted to do. I should've seen something like this coming.

"Can you put me down?" I ask. "I can walk you know… and… this is kinda humiliating. I don't want anyone to see me like this. People might think we're dating."

"That wouldn't be too bad would it?" Marshall Lee asks, sticking his long serpent like tongue out at me again, while laughing. "I'm a king you know. You don't gotta worry about me being kidnapped by Ice Queen all the time, or burning Aaa to the ground." He was describing Flame Prince and Prince Gumball, that I could tell. He was doing it just to make me angry, what was up with him? Did he have to be a total jerk about this?

"At least they're not total c-lists," I mumble under my breath.

* * *

**((Author's note: I am so sorry for the slowness of updates. I am in the middle of regions and finals week, so I really have a hard time updating, but I am getting around to it in between studding. Plus, writer's block is not helping my case at all. Anything you'd want to see in further chapters? Any drama bombs you'd like to see explode? Or any OH SHIT moments you'd think would be funny. Or maybe some feels? So… I'd love feedback please…))**

**Link to the dress**

: / / www . / media/ catalog/ product/ cache/1 /image/ 5e06319eda06f020e43594a9c230972d/ g/ d/ gd9172/ Tea-Length-A-line-Baby-Blue-Flower-Girl-Dress- - gd 917 2-3

**Cake made Fionna is above turn . and take out the space between HTTP**


End file.
